A Price to Pay
by Geminius
Summary: The Cullen's round up their Vampire Allies to save Renesmee from the Volturi. Some are not in it for the right reasons. But, Renesmee remembers how Bella choose not to save her before, so what if Renesmee does not want to be saved? R&R! Don't own Twilight
1. Prequel: Aftermath

Hey Everyone! :D this is the sequel to "Everyone Has a Price" I finished over a year ago. pppl kept asking me to do a sequel, so here it is xD

sum: The Cullen's round up their Vampire Allies to save Renesmee. Some are not in it for the right reasons. But, Renesmee remembers how Bella choose not to save her, so what if Renesmee does not want to be saved??

* * *

_'Everyone Has a Price, Nessie. Everyone.'_

No. He has to be wrong. Right? My mother chose to save two crazy vampires over me three years ago.

Why has she taken so long to save me?

Is she going to save me?

--------------------------------

"They better not be here just to kill the Volturi!" Bella hissed to Edward who was cowering in the corner of the kitchen in the Cullen's house. Jacob waited outside. The two Romain vampires, Vladimir and Stefan waited in the living room, pretending not to hear Bella.

"Don't worry honey, they have sworn to protect Nessie!" Edward said, hoping not to receive the wrath of Bella. An angry female vampire was worse than a woman on her period, Emmett had once said after receiving a beating from Rosalie after she caught him staring at another girl.

"Yeah right! You herd them! They'd do anything for revenge!" Bella said.

"I GOT IT!" Jasper suddenly broke through the wall. He caught a football thrown by Peter.

"HA!" Randall tackled Jasper and the two started to wrestle over the ball.

"WE WERE HAVING A CONVERSATION! GET OUT!" Bella roared. Randall jumped up and ran, he was scared of Bella because of her power. He hid behind Carlisle who had been watching.

"Sorry Bella, we didn't mean to interrupt." Jasper said, trying to calm down Bella. Despite Bella's greatest efforts, she calmed down.

"OK. I'm going to go consult with Alice. She's watching the Volturi." Bella said and left.

------------------------------------

_'Your mother had a price, Nessie. And it didn't work to your benefit.'_

The pain was gone in my arm. I looked across to the mirror. I freakin' showed up! Amazing!

My eyes were red.

A result from drinking only human blood like the other Guard members.

Everyday from morning to night Aro trained me, trained me to kill, to fight. I smiled, showing my razor sarp teeth.

"Hell yeah, I'm apart of the Volturi!" I said out loud, just to hear my voice. Anyone's voice.

'_What about our family?'_ A little corner of Renesmee Cullen, who I used to be, asked. She was my still beating heart, the human blood pumping through my veins. But she'll soon be gone.

"What family." I stated. "If I had a family, they would have come by now to take me home. My former home that is. And mother would have chosen us." I said, glaring at myself. I had told myself this everyday after training, to quiet my human mind.

She finally shut the hell up.

-------------------------------------

"Alice, what are they doing?" Bella asked. Alice had her eyes closed and opened them for show.

"It's hard to see. They are expecting some one an Aro is excited. They have news for them." Alice said and stood up.

"What about Nessie?" Bella asked.

"She doesn't show up." Alice smiled gravely.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Bella said. She didn't. She always asked this, everyday in hopes it had changed. Alice nodded. Their house was crawling with Vampires now. Their friends that had agreed to save Renesmee. Only the Amazon Coven, The Denali Coven, Randall, Peter, Charlotte, the Romanian Coven, and the Irish Coven came to help. The others were to fearful of their plan. Infiltrate to Volturi and take Renesmee.

And if it leads to it. Fight.

* * *

omg! xD

sry for any errors and if I spelled Volturi wrong anywere, I've done that in the past b/c I spell words like I pronounce them. g2g, a pizza is calling me.

leave a review plz, flames are now welcome :D


	2. One: Renesmee's Mind

sorry about making the prequel kinda dark, im trying to focus more on renesmee and her thoughts on bella abandoning her in a way in the first story, and im making it easier for those to read this with out reading the first, but they should :)

so anyway, here is the actual first chapter, review more plz, i want at least 10 reviews by the third or fourth chapter, i guess TUHPCO has gone to my head xD

* * *

"Hey Renesmee, want to play Flesh Burn?" Jane asked. We were sitting on top of the tower, below the humans went about their business.

"No." I said. Jane frowned. In a way she had become a friend because she was like a child and I was a child.

"Awwww, that's my favorite game!" Jane said and sat down. I glared at her. Flesh Burn was when she tried to torture me and I try to go as long as I can with out screaming. My score so

far is five minuets. We've been playing it for a long time now.

"Yeah, it's awesome." I said.

"Sooo, what's up?" She asked.

"I was thinking about my mom." I said.

"Oh. What about her?" Jane frowned. She didn't like Bella because Bella was immune to her power.

"I just want to know why she didn't chose me is all." I shrugged.

"Don't worry Messy, what she did was for the best! Your apart of the Volturi!" Jane said happily. Messy was the nickname the Volturi gave to me, spinning the nickname my family gave me.

"Yeah it's a riot over here." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure is! Don't you love pulling pranks on everyone? I like Caius's reaction. He gets mad and breaks the walls." Jane smiled, a laugh creeping up in her throat.

"Renesmee! Jane!" Marcus appeared. I jumped an almost fell off the tower, but Jane caught me and steadied me.

"Yeah?" Jane asked.

"There is a meeting. Let's go." Marcus said.

"Is it important?" I asked.

"It involves your family." Marcus smiled and I immediately followed.

----------

"Why couldn't we rent a private jet?" Rosalie whined.

"This was all we could get." Carlisle said. Carlisle and the Vampire's as well as Jacob were flying in a commercial plane to Volterra.

"Well, everyone is staring at us." Rosalie huffed.

"Gee, I thought you like to be stared at." Maggie teased.

"Not when everyone thinks we are weird." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"They just think we're all super models." Jacob said.

"Ha, yeah right. Your our body guard, dog." Rosalie growled.

"Look Blondie-"

"Will you two shut up?" Bella snapped and the two immediately stopped arguing.

"We could have at least got first class." Rosalie grumbled.

"If you want first class go hump the captain for it." Surprisingly Emmett said this.

Vladamir and Stefan sat in the back, laughing to themselves at the others who were arguing over "petty" things.

"So, Vlad, we put our plan into action?" Stefan asked.

"Ssh Stefan. We must not think of it with the Mind Reader present." Vladamir warned.

"Oh, right. What if we convinced the mother to use her ability on us?" Stefan asked, referring to Bella

"No, she'd get suspicious we weren't in it to rescue the little one." Vladamir referred to Renesmee.

"Right." Stefan agreed immidlty. Hours passed and they landed in Rome, since the Volterra airport was closed that day.

----------

Jane and I sat down on a long table used for Volturi meetings. Everyone was there and the Guard stood up near the walls. Marcus sat in the front next to Aro and Marcus.

"Good for you to join us Renesmee, Jane." Aro said. Jane and I nodded.

"So, what's this about my family?" I demanded. Caius laughed to himself.

"It seems your family has decided to come and get you after all these years. We shut down Volterra's air port for the time being to stall them. They've brought a few friends with them this time." Aro said.

"How many?" Demetri asked.

"Sixteen no including The Olympic Coven, and one more." Caius spoke up.

"Who?" Jane asked, curious. Aro smiled.

"Jacob Black." He said. My thoughts reeled back to my old childhood friend.

"Oh him." I said. I had gotten over my infatuation with him the first couple months I had been here. Now I hated him just as much as my mother. Blaming them above all others for not saving me. You'd think I'd be mad at my dad but from the beginning he didn't try to save me. He was to busy trying to get himself killed after Bella temporarily was. And plus that's such a stereotype.

Everyone in the Volturi knew I had a long standing hatred for the two, but they still teased me about Jacob which earned them a small pounding from me.

"So, what should we do? Should we wait for them to come?" Alec asked.

"We already know about the vampires, and their special abilities. We have more numbers than them with our Guard and our vampire's special abilities are superior in some ways to theirs." Aro smiled.

"But what if they manage take Renesmee?" Chelsea asked.

"I wont go." I spat.

"But what if some of them die in the fight?" Chelsea pouted.

"So." I stated. Everyone turned to me in surprise.

"OK, so, what game plan should we have?" Demetri started to think knowing know I wouldn't mind.

"We give them what they want." Aro stood up. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"What whatttt?" Alec said, surprsied.

"We give them Renesmee, then, Alec and Jane, you shall come out and grab her and act like you are going to drag her away. This will cause them to split up unevenly to were we ambush them and eradicate the ones who are of no use. Try to convince the ones left over to join, and happily ever after." Aro smiled, liking his plan. Everyone turned to me for my response.

"Renesmee, what is your side?" Aro asked. I thought to add a dramatic edge to my response.

"I'm ready to destroy the Olympic Coven." I said darkly.

* * *

oh snapple crack pop!

renesmee is emo xD i guess the comedy in this is dark humor :3 like i said, im trying to delve into the mind of a disturbed renesmee xD i like writing in the perspective of crazy ppl :)

and dont worry, im going to give u guys the fight that should have happened in breaking dawn :D

comment if u like it or not :D


	3. Two: Warning

k everyone, thanks for the favorites/alerts/reviews! :3

as promised here is the second chappie

* * *

The Cullen's along with their Allies arrived in Volterra two days later. Do you know how hard it is to find a buss that would seat them all at once? Very.

The Tower loomed in the distance as Emmett drove the buss through the busy streets.

"What happened to the buss driver?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, sore throat." He lied. Bella looked outside to the tower. She could feel Renesmee in their, waiting.

'_I'm coming Nessie.' _Bella thought. Jacob placed his large hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Don't worry Bella, we're going to get her back." Jacob smiled and Bella smiled back.

"Are you sure it will work?" Stefan asked Vladimir. Edward was too busy trying to cheer up Bella about Renesmee with Jacob to hear them.

"Yes. Positive." Vladimir said. "We convince the Denali coven to help us take down the Volturi for them killing their leader and clan member." Vladimir said.

"And the others? We are still at a disadvantage." Stefan said.

"Don't worry. Once a fight ensues, the Cullen's will come to help them since the two clan's are close. Then the others will join in the fight to help the Cullen's they swore to help. Then we find Aro and kill him. Caius and Marcus will then submit to us and we reestablish our rule." Vladimir said, saying it so low to were the other Vampire's did not hear.

"Yes. Yes." Stefan said, his eyes far off, sparkling with glory and grandeur that they once held.

--------

Aro and I stood on top of the Tower, looking down to the city. We saw the buss that was jammed packed with my former clan and their allies.

"They are here Nessie." Aro said, he was the only one that did not call me Messy. I gripped the bar on the edge to keep people from falling off so hard it snapped. I unclenched my hands and let the piece of metal fall to the ground.

"Let them come." I spat. Aro turned to me.

"Tell me Nessie, what is your Price? What will make you stop fighting? What will make you fall back?" Aro asked. I looked up to him.

"Huh?" I asked.

"When you can answer that question, please tell me." Aro said.

"Well, it's more like three." I muttered.

"Aro. They are coming." Demetri appeared through the stair well.

"Already?!" Aro said, surprised. He's easy to surprise. In fact, I thought he was gay at first. Random.

"They will attack in the morning. We must get ready if we are hoping to stop them." Demetri said.

"Right, send two members of the guard to stop them in the streets and warn them." Aro said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It isn't fair to surprise them." Aro said and ruffled my hair then walked off with Demetri. I looked down to the street. The buss was parked at a hotel a few blocks from the Tower. I smiled. Recently I went on a blood binge and my eyes were scarlet red. I wanted them to gasp when they see me, to wonder what the hell happened to their Nessie. I wanted to see my mother cry. I wanted to brake her. To make her pay. I wanted to hear Jacob scream. I wanted to see his disgusting body spewing blood. Blood I spilled.

Let mother live, scar her. Disturb her to know this was her fault. It's her fault that I am crazy. That I am confided to a Tower. I'm not effing Rapunzel! I smiled then to show my razor sharp teeth.

Then I'd stop my heart.

--------

The Cullen's and their allies made their way in the group toward the tower. You could feel the tension in the air.

"Tanya, Kate. Come here." Vladimir said. Tanya and Kate paused and turned to the two Romanian's confused. The others ignored them, to concerned at being dramatic as they walked toward the Tower.

"What is it?" Tanya asked. She was wary of the two vampires.

"We need to ask you something." Vladimir said.

"Yeah?" Kate crossed her arms.

"Do you hate the Volturi for what they have done?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah! How could they just take Nessie like that?!" Tanya said.

"Not that. How they destroyed your coven." Vladimir said. The two froze, then glared at them.

"How dare you!" Kate growled and got in fighting position.

"We'll take that as a yes. We want revenge on them for destroying ours. So, are you in?" Stefan demanded.

"In on what?" Tanya spat.

"To destroy the Volturi." Stefan said. The two gawked at them.

"Ha! You are here to just kill the Volturi!" Tanya said.

"Well?" Vladimir asked, impatient.

"What about the others? We'll be out numbered." Kate asked, her face serious.

"You leave that to us sweetheart." Vladimir smiled.

"Humph! I have a mate!" Kate said, stuck up her nose and walked off.

"I don't." Tanya said but Kate dragged her away to catch up with the group. Vladimir and Stefan exchanged smirks, then followed them.

A few minuets later they were practically in the shadow of the tower when two figures in cloaks jumped down. Everyone got in fighting stances except Esme who was to refined for that.

"Volturi." Edward growled. One pulled out a small white handkerchief.

"We mean no harm." He said

"What do you want?" Jasper asked, trying to calm everyone down. It worked and everyone stood back up straight.

"We have come to warn you. Aro has sent us. He does not want a massacre on his hands. He knows you are coming to retrieve Renesmee." The other one said.

"Then you can tell him we'll be taking Renesmee home!" Bella spoke up. The two both smirked. The first one laughed.

"If she is willing." He said darkly, then the two left.

"What did he mean by-?" Alice asked. Edward frowned.

"I couldn't tell." He said. Bella shook it off.

"Well, let's go. We're wasting time!" She huffed and they resumed their march.

-----------

"There has been a change of plans Jane, Alec." I said to the twins.

"What?" Alec asked. We were in the entrance, the part that looks like an office.

"Did Aro approve of it?" Jane asked.

"Off coarse he did!" I snapped. Alec and Jane shrugged then at the same time. Spooky.

"So what is it?" Alec asked.

"You two take on the group alone, then as you are about to be defeated I will intervene and stoop them." I said.

"Will that work?" Alec asked.

"Yes. I will temporarily stop my heart beat and watch up here in the balcony, and I will come down to save you." I explained.

"OK!" Jane agreed. Alec nodded slowly. Just as we agreed to this plan there was an abrupt knock on the door.

* * *

cliff hanger : my specialty

remember, i want 10 reviews by third or fourth chapter of that is possible :D


	4. Three: Reunion

"Go." I hissed to Jane and Alec. I hid in the shadows of the balcony and using a trick Marcus taught me, I abruptly stopped my heart. It was like holding your breath under water. The two twins jumped down from the balcony. As they landed on the ground, the door was ripped open. First my former coven walked in. I clenched my fists as I saw Bella and Jacob together. The filth always clump together.

"Bella! Edward! Nice to see you two! And you brought some friends!" Jane smiled. Everyone was on edge seeing Jane and Alec together.

"Were is Renesmee?" Bella demanded.

_'Right here bitch!' _I screamed in my mind, taking all of my power not to yell it.

"Oh she's somewhere." Jane smiled.

"Look you little b-"

"Jacob calm down." Carlisle held onto Jacob who was shaking uncontrollably.

"If you want her you'll have to go through us." Alec smirked.

"Fine." Bella, not usually the fighter, attacked Alec and Jane, knowing their powers wouldn't work on her. Jane, who was smart, instead focused on Edward.

"Ah!" Edward fell to the ground, holding his head.

"Edward!" Bella spun around to cover him with her shield. Alec hit her hard on the head and she flopped to the ground. Everyone else ran at the two but they soon dropped.

"Bella! Get up!" Alice nudged Bella, gasping. Bella staggered to her feet, closing her eyes, and she spread out her shield to protect everyone. Jane and Alec backed away as the group got to their feet and started to advance toward them.

My heart was screaming to start again, I was beginning to become light headed. I closed my eyes and let the heart start up again, blood rushing through my veins. The vampire's below herd my heart and they all looked stunned. Wait till they see me.

"Stop!" I yelled, pulling the hood of my cloak up, running into the light, jumping over the balcony, and landing to the ground across from them. They all stopped in their tracks. Jane and Alec ran and stood behind me. I rose till I was standing straight up, then I pulled my hood down and locked eyes with the woman I hated. My mother.

"Nessie?" She croaked out. I smiled at her to show my razor sharp teeth.

"Mommy," I spat, "it's been a long time." Everyone gaped at me, Jacob was shaking harder than ever.

"Not long enough." I finished.

------------

That's not my daughter.

My daughter doesn't have scarlet red eyes, burning with hate and malice. She doesn't have rows of pointed white teeth like a shark. She doesn't carry herself in a way so that others fear her.

And when she calls me Mommy, it doesn't feel like I've been slapped across the face.

------------

"Nessie? What did they do to you?!" Jacob roared, pointing to Jane and Alec.

"Nothing I didn't approve of, Jake." I spat, mocking him. He winced at that.

"Seems the little one is apart of the Volturi." One of the Romanians murmured.

"N-nessie, d-don't you want to come home?" Bella asked, stretching out her hand, her voice shaking.

"If I am to go home today Mommy, it would be in a body bag." I hissed.

"You must be under the Volturi's influence. Maybe Chelsea-" Bella rambled on, I decided to spare her the embarrassment.

"I can assure you Mommy I am acting of my own free will." I said and smiled wider.

"You are coming home with us Renesmee! You belong with us! With the Cullen's!" Jacob said matter-of-factly. I glared then. If looks could kill was an understatement to describe my glare.

"If your so sure about that Jake. You'll have to catch me." I said, pulled my hood back up, then ran. I opened the door to a hall, Jane and Alec at my heels as we escaped further and further down into the Volturi dungeon.  
----------------

"She's one of them!" Bella sobbed and collapsed to the ground, crying.

"Get a hold of yourself Bella!" Emmett grabbed Bella and slapped her.

"We're going to have to split up into two different teams to find her." Siobhan said.

"Your right, the dungeon is hudge. But why would she go there?" Carlisle asked.

"More Volturi scum are probably down there, waiting to ambush us once we separate." Stefan said.

"The Volturi are not scum!" Bella spat. "My d-daughter is one of them." She added weekly.

"They forced your daughter to join." Liam pointed out.

Tanya frowned, then Edward turned around to her and hissed at her.

"What?! There is no reason for us to be here! She doesn't want to leave!" Tanya defended herself.

"She is my daughter, your friend, she is coming home with us." Edward said.

"If your talking about Renesmee you better say your sorry!" Jacob demanded, glaring down at Tanya.

"Make me wolf boy." Tanya threw her hands up in a challenge.

"Why you-" Jake lunged at Tanya but Kate stepped in and zapped Jacob and he fell back.

"Fighting amongst ourselves will not solve a thing!" Kate roared.

"She's right. We need to split up into two teams and search both halves of the dungeon separately. Fifteen of us will search one half, ten the other." Carlisle said. The Cullen's ultimately stuck together and were joined by Peter and Charlotte. Everyone else stuck together and they made their way into the dungeon.

---------------

Jane, Alec, and I arrived in the meeting room. We took a hidden stair case in the entrance of the dungeon that led directly up to the meeting room. It was used for Guard members to go down there quickly. Only Volturi members knew, not even guest's, so Carlisle wouldn't know about it. Dumb fools, they were going on a wild goose chase.

"Aro, they are in the dungeon." I told him. He was sitting in the three chairs along with Marcus and Caius. He smiled.

"Good job Nessie. They are going to meet some, surprise visitors down there." He said and nodded to a Guard member who nodded back and disappeared behind a door.

Meanwhile the Cullen's group were running along the dark Dungeon hallway when nine Volturi guards members popped out of the Dungeon cells and lunged at them.

* * *

not much of a cliffie but still one :) i liked writing this chapter

remember to comment xD you know you want to


	5. Four: Capture

Thanks for the reviews :D now i just had to type up the next chapter for you all (y'all :D)

and i have not forgotten about this story :3

* * *

Rosalie was the first one down. The others stood their ground as the Volturi attacked.

"A little help!" Rosalie called as one member started to subdue her.

"I'll help ya Blondie." Jacob said and threw the Guard Member off of him.

"Hey Rosalie if you get caught they'll take you to the dungeon but we're already in the dungeon!" Emmett called.

"Not funny." Jasper said. Jacob grabbed the guard member from Rosalie and pulled him up. Two more guard members crept up and attacked him.

Rosalie scrambled to her feet and noticed Esme was being cornered, she had to make a decision fast. Jacob or Esme? She regrettably turned and attacked the two members about to fight Esme.

"Jasper!" Alice called. They turned to see Alice was being taken away.

"Alice!" Jasper ran after her.

"Jasper no!" Carlisle grabbed at Jasper but Jasper got away. The Cullen's and Peter and Charlotte ran after the two.

Alice trashed about as the Guard member carried her away. They looped around and ran up the secrete stair case, Jasper was close enough and saw the entrance he ran up after them. The other seven arrived a few minutes later.

"We're did they go?" Esme asked, worried.

"They probably went back to the lobby and are going up the tower." Jacob said.

"Then we go up too." Carlisle said.

"But what about Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"The others will find her, plus she doesn't want to come back." Rosalie said.

"Watch it Blondie." Jacob growled.

"I don't want to lose two more members of _my_ family." Rosalie spat, putting great emphasis on my. Jacob narrowed his eyes but didn't say any more.

"So, should we go up?" Peter cleared his throat. Carlisle thought for a moment.

"Yes. Maybe I can try to reason with Aro." Carlisle said.

"Didn't work before." Bella mumbled but they walked out to the lobby which was deserted and up the staircase.

-----------

"Interesting?" Aro turned to the others. We were in the meeting room. Aro installed monitors and camera's through out the tower a year ago so prisoners wouldn't escape and they'd see intruders.

"It's getting good!" Alec agreed. Demetri rolled his eyes.

"Sir, Alice and Jasper are in the main room." A Guard member said.

"OK, let's go talk to them. Demetri stay here and watch the monitors. If something happens send some one to tell me." Aro said and everyone stood up, then we left.

-

-

-

We arrived in the main room a few minuets later. Five Volturi members were struggling to subdue Alice and Jasper who just arrived.

"Hello!" Jane smiled and the two fell limply, shuddering on the ground. Alice looked up to me slowly.

"Nessie-e." She hissed, reaching out to me.

"Hmph." I snorted and looked away. Alice's hand fell as the pain overwhelmed her and she started to scream.

"Jane, let them go." Aro said. Jane smiled at them, ignoring Aro. "Jane." Aro said, his voice heavy. Stil she ignored him. "Jane!" He yelled. Jane stopped then and looked at him inosently.

"Oh, sorry master." Jane bowed. Aro stared at her for a few minutes and nodded. He turned back to Alice and Jasper, they were standing up, their hands held behind their backs by the Volturi Guard.

"So, Alice Hale?" Aro smiled.

"No." Alice spat.

"Excuse me?" Aro sputtered.

"I will not join the Volturi. Look at what you've done to Renesmee! You've turned her into a stuck up egocentric, selfish brat!" Alice said.

"They did?!" I yelled and everyone jumped as it echoed in the room and through out the tower. "You think they did this to me?! It's YOUR FAULT! Your fault for not being stronger and fighting harder! For being fools and falling for Aro's plot! You guys just gave up and left! YOU LEFT ME BEHIND! You gave up on me! You chose two, two FREAKS over me!" I shouted, angry and on the verge of tears. But I wasn't shouting this to Alice. This speech was for Bella. For my dear old Mommy.

Alice's mouth was agape and Jasper looked sad. Poor Jasper. I actually still liked him. Maybe I wouldn't kill him.

----------

_"You chose two, two FREAKS over me!" _Renesmee's voice echoed faintly down the spiral stair case the Cullen's and Peter and Charlotte were on.

"Nessie, that isn't true." Bella whispered, her eyes wide.

"Your not going to cry again are you?" Emmett groaned.

"Bella, we have to keep going." Edward said. Bella nodded and they resumed their march up.

"You aren't going anywhere." A voice said. They looked up ad saw Chelsea standing there with six more Guard Members.

"Ha! Your out numbered!" Emmett said.

"Oh really?" Chelsea pointed. Peter and Charlotte were fighting each other because Chelsea made them think they were enemies.

"Esme, go try and stop them!" Carlisle said.

"Right!" Esme said and ran down to them and started to fight them.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked.

"To stop filth like you." Chelsea said and the Guard members attacked them.

* * *

mwahahaha! xD another cliffie! next chappie the guys in the dungeon will be focused on more since they have been ignored up to this part, got to develop the sub plots :)

so, yeah, more comments and make it snappy xD


	6. Five: A New Plan

sry for ignoring this story T_T but i'll update, but i want more reviews! xD so anyway here is the update

* * *

"Are you sure that Nessie girl even wants to be saved?" Liam asked as the group trudged through the dark hall.

"Of coarse, the Volturi must have brain washed her or something." Tanya said confidently.

"Humph." Liam said and Siobhan rolled her eyes at the stubborn Liam. Stefan and Vladimir exchanged looks.

"I'm just waiting for a trap, it's been a while and-" Zafrina was interrupted as ten Volturi members jumped out of the shadows.

"You really shouldn't have talked." Senna said and shook her head. Everyone got into fighting positions immediately. Kate stared into the back of Tanya's head, wondering if she would uphold the deal they some how set with Vladimir and Stefan. Kate glanced at Carmen and Eleazar, then Garrett.

'Please forgive us.' She thought. Vladimir glared at the back of Kate's head meanwhile.

'She better uphold her end of the deal.' He thought bitterly. The Volturi were silent as they stared at the vampire's through their hoods. Tanya was suddenly over come with hate, remembering how they destroyed Sasha, Irina, and even though she did not know him, Vasili. She clenched her fists, her fight wasn't with the weaker Guard members, but with the likes of Aro, Caius, and Marcus. But for now they would do. With a feral snarl, she lunged at them. Kate backed her up and the two started to fight the Guard members while the others watched in shock, but joined in slowly.

Vladimir and Stefan smirked to themselves.

'The dumb blond came through, and so did the other!' Vladimir thought smugly.

Eleazar fidgeted in the corner.

"What's wrong?" Garrett asked him.

"I-I do not wish to fight them." Eleazar murmured. Stefan stopped in his tracks and turned to him.

"Why?!" He demanded and it startled the other two.

"I used to belong to the Volturi! They are my friends! We are breaking practically ALL the rules by just being here!" Eleazar said angrily. Suddenly, a new plan formed in Stefan's mind.

"Can you get us directly to the leaders and past their body guards?" Stefan asked. Vladimir stopped fighting and curiously walked over to them.

"What is it?" He asked them. Eleazar look at them puzzled.

"Yes, but why-"

"Good, show us the way to them." Stefan said. Vladimir suddenly realized what they were talking about.

"Yes! I see it now! We tell the Volturi that we see the error of our ways, and with Eleazar leading us, they will believe us and we will have a perfect advantage to destroy them!" Vladimir blurted out.

"Why would you want to destroy them?!" Garrett demanded. Then Eleazar's jaw dropped.

"It all makes sense. Carlisle and Edward may have believed you, but you two are still as shady as ever!" He said.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Liam asked. The others had been watching the whole thing since it only took a few minuets for Kate to shock the Guard Members into submission. Tanya bit her lower lip and stepped away from the group so she wouldn't look suspicious, but Eleazar caught her movement.

"Tanya, no, not you. Were you in on it?" Eleazar asked. Everyone turned to her in shock.

"Not just me, but, I mean, Kate too, we, I wanted-" Tanya babbled.

"Kate? What? Why?" Garrett turned to Kate with a wounded expression and she winced.

"Tanya, Kate, how could you?" Carmen demanded.

"But-" Kate started to explain but just gave up.

"Let's go, we actually want to find Renesmee." Maggie glared at them and the rest turned to leave.

"It wont do you any good." One Guard Member said.

"What?" Zafrina demanded.

"The whole Renesmee-is-hiding-down-here-and-you-find-her-then-she-goes-home-thing, it was a lie, she's been at the top of the tower this whole time, and the Cullen's figured it out and are there too as we speak. It was a trap to kill you all." The Guard Member said.

"Dammit." Liam cursed.

"Liam!" Maggie gasped.

"Sorry." He muttered and gave her five cents as an inside joke.

"Well, who wants to go to the top and assist the Cullen's in fighting the Volturi?" Vladimir said smugly, knowing now things would be in his favor, and his plan was working better than he expected. Everyone glared at him, but walked over to him, they were in on the plan.

"This way. If I remember correctly, there is a hidden stair case in the entrance." Eleazar murmured, defeated.

"Lead the way." Vladimir said, a note of smugness in his voice and a smirk painted on his face. Eleazar narrowed his eyes at him, then walked forward, the group followed.

---------------

"Sir, they are on their way up here." A Guard Member told Demetri. The monitors flashed as the second group, lead by Vladimir walked up the stair case. In a few moments they would arrive in the Meeting Room. To the Guard Member it looked as if the group had seen the error of their ways and were coming up for forgiveness from the defeated looks of the group. But Demetri could read lips. He understood everything they said.

'It IS getting good.' He thought and smiled.

"Let them come. I'll be waiting to greet our new allies." He said and left to meet them.

-----------------

"Tell me Nessie, what is your Price? What will make you stop fighting? What will make you fall back?" Aro's voice echoed in my mind.

What the HELL was he talking about!?

* * *

aw snaps! lol

plz plz plz plz comment, i want at least ten reviews xD

i know a person named Liam and another person named Maggie xD they're friends but strangely no Siobhan


End file.
